


trees

by gorewhore



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band)
Genre: (jimmy urine voice) i hate myself, Forest Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18386234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorewhore/pseuds/gorewhore
Summary: you read this shit right





	trees

**Author's Note:**

> before you @ me in the comments i am black and i do listen to msi weird right

"yo..…….. oooo…. oooo…." steve says with a shaky voice. "what the fuck is that."

"what is what." jimmy moans. "come on steve just cum in me already."

"wait WAIT bitch the fuck" steve pulls out and puts his penis back in his pants

"steve comma righ question mark what the fuck do you think youre doing. i know its not 1999 anymore where i did was drink my own piss and call everybody in the audience a nigger even though they were all crackers but pleathe."

"james euringer i swear to fuck oh my god"

"what"

"JAMES JAMES JAME SHOLY SHIT"

"WH A T TH UEFUCMM EJFUCK IS IT STEVEN MONTANO"

jimmy turns around.

holy shit bitch it's half-nut

"who the FUK is that" jimmy gasps

"he looks like you...… except mustier like he didn't brush his teeth and he tried to be andy black but his shaver fucked up"

"i hate andy black"

"i thought you hated jimmy page"

"yeah yeah yeah yeah i hate jIMM Y PAGE. YEAH YEAH YEAH YEAH KICK US-"

"shut up" steve cries.

a moment of silence bitch

3 

 2 ..

1

"t r e e s"

that uglass half-nut goes fucking slenderman on that bitch and jimmy and steve run as fast as they can to the car. ~~unfortunately~~ they survive

**Author's Note:**

> is this what you wanted amanda. IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED


End file.
